Fated in the Past
by Psycho-Silversong13
Summary: Aurelia Waters constantly has her unusual birthmarks and spellbinding amethyst eyes glamoured, hiding them from sight, in case anyone would take advantage of her Prophecy. When she's eleven years old, her prophecy comes true, and she's whisked away to another time. Can she fulfil her destiny, and change the past? Or will she succumb to the pressures of Fate?
1. Prologue

Prologue

 ** _August 16, 2017_**

"Less than a month to go." Aurelia Ivy Malfoy — known to most of the world as "Laelia" Ivy Malfoy — addresses the man sitting across the desk from her, looking at the calender sat on the desk in her study.

"Less than one month until you are free to walk around outside once more." Her husband replies, grasping her hand in his, "Without anyone who doesn't know connecting you to your younger self."

"I was actually saying there's less than one month to go until we meet." She rolls her eyes, saying, "Even though it was twenty-six years ago, and I technically hadn't been born yet. But yes, being able to move around outside without having to take Polyjuice Potion or being under numerous glamours will be nice, as well."

"Not long now, my sweet Lia. You don't have to wait much longer." The man across from her laughs, brushing his hair out of his silver eyes. He stands up and walks around the desk, giving her a quick kiss before moving to exit the room.

"Draco." Her voice makes him pause in the doorway. "Please, remind Scorpius that he's not allowed to say anything until after the eleven-year-old version of me disappears from the train."

"Scorpius isn't a fool, Aurelia. He hasn't said anything yet. He won't say anything." He exits the room, wondering how on earth he had gotten so lucky as to marry her. She could have left him years ago, before they married, before she had gotten pregnant with Scorpius, but she had stayed.

Aurelia opens the journal she had started to keep the day she received her Hogwarts letter, and makes one final entry…

Journal Entry: 20 July, 2017

 _I received my Hogwarts letter today. Seamus wasn't here for the reading, unfortunately; he was too caught up at work. Kiera wanted to be the one to read it aloud, but she'll have her turn. Markos was happy, but he doesn't want to have to deal with me too often. He said something about stupid firsties. Considering I could beat him in a duel before I really knew any spells, I wouldn't be saying anything, if I was him. It all comes down to who draws their wand faster and says the better spell. Anyway, Seamus promised that he'd be the one to take me shopping for my Hogwarts supplies in order to make up for having to miss the reading. And I know, he's the only father figure I've had that hasn't abandoned me and my family, but I still can't bring myself to call him dad, just in case._

 _Added to Journal on 16 July, 2017_

 ** _Now I regret not calling him "dad" sooner. He sees me every time he brings the version of me that's in her proper time-stream_** ** _—_** ** _the one he still calls Aurelia_** ** _—_** ** _over to see Scorpius, but he doesn't know that it's me. He just thinks I'm Laelia, the girl he went to school with. Maybe after she gets sent back in time, I'll be able to reveal myself to my family that I was born with the ability to travel backwards in time._**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 ** _13 July, 2017_**

"Mum!" I called into the back garden, "My letter came!"

"The one from Emily?" My mother asked, wiping the dirt from her hands as she walked inside.

"No." I groaned in reply, then lowered my voice, saying, "The one from Hogwarts. I haven't heard from Emily since she got her Salem letter."

"Oh, congratulations! I'm sorry about Emily, though."

"Can I read it?" My little sister, Kiera asked, jumping up and down, "Can I? Can I?"

"You may sit in my lap as I read it." I laughed, picking up the four-year-old and settling her onto my hip as we joined my elder brother, Markos, in the sitting room.

You see, getting the Hogwarts letter was a big occasion for the Waters-Finnigan family. My mother went to Salem Academy for Magical Practices, which is in America, but her husband, my step-father, Seamus, went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A few of his classmates were quite famous. For example, Harry Potter, who became an Auror, and Ronald Weasley, another Auror. Well, he was an Auror, but then he started helps his older brother run the joke shop.

The third member of the so-called "Golden Trio" was Hermione Granger, who became Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and got married to Ron.

Seamus was employed by the Ministry of Magic, so, unfortunately, he wasn't there in time for the reading of the letter. He worked in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Funnily enough — when he was at home — he seemed to be the cause of a lot of catastrophes.

I needed him to teach me some things about pyrotechnics, because that area of study had always interested me. I thought it also might would have irritated Headmistress McGonagall a bit that a new student with control over pyrotechnics had managed to make their way into her school.

* * *

"What?" Seamus asked, seeing me sitting there with the parchment on my lap as he stepped out of the Floo, "Did Markos get another notice?"

"Nope!" I jumped up with a smile on my face, "I got my Hogwarts letter!"

"Congratulations, Lia!" He picked me up and gave me a hug.

I wriggled around until he put me down, and handed him the letter. He scanned through the letter, then handed it back to me, beaming with pride.

"Aurelia Waters, you are now officially recognized as a witch. First thing this weekend, we're getting you your wand. A nice, new wand from Ollivander's ought to do the trick."

"Really?" I my eyes widened with the prospect of getting my own wand. I always practised magic with mum's wand, or by borrowing Markos's when he was home on holiday. The though of having my own was nice.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He asked in reply, making a serious face.

"Yes." I tried not to laugh, and his face changed into one of fake shock and hurt.

"Shayla." He called into the kitchen, "Aurelia's being mean to me!"

"No I'm not, mum!" I shouted, sticking my tongue out at Seamus, "Seamus just can't take a joke!"

"Of course I'm serious about getting you a wand, Lia." Seamus said, "You need one. And Ollivander, along with his family, is the best wandmaker in Britain."

* * *

When the weekend came, Seamus kept his promise, taking me to Diagon Alley to go shopping for my school stuff. First stop was Ollivander's shop, where Mr. Ollivander's son helped me find the wand that chose me, a 14 1/2 Alder wand with a Phoenix Feather core.

 _A phoenix feather! I had thought, Oh, Merlin, I want to see a phoenix. I hear they're beautiful creatures, fiercely loyal, and incredibly kind to those they choose to be around. I wish I could have a phoenix as a companion, but the last known phoenix in existence disappeared after Dumbledore died back in 1997._

Our next stop was Flourish and Blott's, where Seamus shrunk all my books to fit into his coat pocket. We went down the list, having each item shrunk to fit into Seamus's coat pockets or we had them owl-delivered home.

Then came time for me to choose what I wanted as my companion throughout my school years.

 _Owl or cat? is the question that ran through my head. I'm not getting a rat or a toad, and — although Auntie Luna would love for me to — I just can't see myself catching one of the many elusive creatures she's shown me._

"Seamus?" I asked aloud, "Can we go to the Magical Menagerie? I want to see if they have anything unusual I could have for a magical companion."

He looked down at me, a curious look on his face, then shrugged, saying, "Why not? We have seven years until Kiera goes off to Hogwarts."

By then, we already knew Kiera had magic. She'd started throwing things around with it if she got too excited or upset, though it was usually the latter. We had seen far too many magical temper tantrums since her magic started manifesting itself, and some of them resulted in injuries for a few of us.

* * *

We made our way to the Magical Menagerie, and behind the counter I spot a black ball of fur. The moment I walked in, the bell ringing cheerily, it stood up and turned towards me, blue eyes blinking sleepily.

"Well." The witch behind the counter said, "I have never seen that before. Calypso usually stays asleep until closing."

By the time she finished talking, the silky black animal had made its was over to me, and was rubbing against my legs, purring.

"What is she?" I asked, picking Calypso up.

"Half-cat, half-Kneazle." The witch answered, "She seems quite taken with you."

"Can we keep her, Seamus?" I begged, "Please?"

"You're taking care of her."

"I promise. I'll take very good care of Calypso."

I cuddled the half-Kneazle into my chest as Seamus paid for her, and we quickly left the shop, heading to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour for a quick treat before we headed home. Seamus chose an ice cream flavour for me, since I liked being surprised with whatever flavour I got, and I waited outside with Calypso.

 _It'll be nice to be at Hogwarts._ I had thought at the time, _To get away from the noise and crowds of Manchester, able to make friends other than my brother and the random Muggles that I meet at the park. The subjects should be interesting enough. Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms. History of Magic sounds interesting, but a little boring. What I'm looking forward to is exploring, looking for all the hidden passageways and trick stairs._

"Lia!" A voice called, snapping me out of my thoughts, "Lia!"

I looked around, startled, and Calypso started purring, as if trying to calm me down. I spotted the person calling me, my friend Rose, as she dragged her mother, Hermione, through the crowds that line Diagon Alley.

"Rose!" I exclaimed, as the red-haired girl's arms wrapped around my neck, "I wasn't expecting to see you today! Hello, Ms. Granger."

"Aurelia." She replied, "How may times have I asked you to call me Aunt Hermione? You spend so much time with Rose, you're practically family."

"I'm sorry, it's just something that takes a little getting used to."

"Of course." She said, "Where are your parents? It's a bit odd that you're out here by yourself."

"Seamus is just inside." I reassured her, "Mother is back at home with Markos and Kiera. They decided there was no need for all of us to go, since Markos doesn't need new robes. And I have my new friend to protect me."

I gestured to the black ball of fur in my lap, who had lifted her head and was gazing at the pair in curiosity.

"She's going to be my companion throughout my time at Hogwarts."

"She reminds me of Crookshanks." Aunt Hermione said, "Though she looks better-groomed."

"Her name is Calypso, and she's such a sweetheart. I barely walked into the shop and we connected."

"I wish an animal could form that kind of connection with me." Rose said sullenly.

"Maybe one will." I tried to reassured her, "It's quite possible you just haven't met the right animal yet."

* * *

We sat and chatted until Seamus came outside, handing me a chocolate-strawberry ice cream as Calypso jumped onto the ground.

"Hello, Hermione." He said, looking just as shocked as I was, "How are you and Ron?"

"Quite well." She replied, "Ron says to stop by the shop any time to collect pranking supplies for Markos and Aurelia. George says there should always be pranksters at Hogwarts."

"We'll make sure to stop by before we go home." Seamus told her, "Which means we should probably go there now, since we were about to go to the Leaky Cauldron to Floo home."

"Albus and Uncle Harry should be here soon." Rose said, "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"We've finished our shopping." Seamus said, "Besides, I really must get home to Shayla. She doesn't have enough energy to deal with both Kiera and Markos all day. Give my regards to Harry, though."

"Tell Albus I said hello!" I called to Rose as I stood up, gathering Calypso into my arms.

Seamus and I walked to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where I immediately lost myself in the crowd of students looking at the Skiving Snackboxes and the fourth-year witches pondering some Wonder Witch products. I shook my head at them, silently begged Morgana to never let me be one of those girls, and examined a container of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, keeping a tight hold on Calypso in order to make sure she doesn't go after the Pygmy Puffs.

Grabbing the container off the shelf, I also grabbed a jar of Sugar Hexes, before I went looking for the bruise-removal paste my brother told me about, along with the Extendible Ears and the Self-Inking and Self-Checking Quills. I also grabbed a bottle of Weather in a Bottle, and the mandatory Skiving Snackbox, before finding Seamus, who was talking to Uncle Ron.

"Go get another Snackbox for Markos." Seamus told me as he took the armful of WWW products, "I believe he was looking for some Trick Wands, as well."

I gave a quick nod, and disappeared back into the crowd of people, grabbing five or six Trick Wands for Markos, and swiping the last Snackbox on the shelf from under a seventh-year's nose, laughing maniacally. I skipped back over to the counter and placed Markos's requested items onto it.

"Hello, Uncle Ron." I said, smiling at the red-haired man, who, from my eleven-year-old viewpoint, was extremely tall.

"Hello, Aurelia." He laughed, "I hope you haven't been too much trouble for Seamus."

"He's teaching me pyrotechnics!" I replied happily, bouncing up and down, "Oh, and you might want someone to restock the Skiving Snackboxes shelf. I left some poor seventh-year looking extremely confused when I grabbed the last one from under his nose. Well, to be more accurate, from under his hand. I was just slightly faster than he was."

"Another pyrotechnics master." Ron said, looking at Seamus with a smirk, "What are we going to do with you Finnigans?"

"Technically, I'm a Waters." I corrected him, "Which just makes the pyrotechnics mastery ironic."

"And I'm a Weasley." George cut it, walking out of the storeroom, "Oh wait, I am a Weasley. Hello, Aurelia. Up for a year of pranking?"

"Always, George." I answered. Since I have known him since I was little, he insists that I never call him "Mr. Weasley" and just call him "George" — especially since I call his sister "Aunt Ginny" and his brother "Uncle Ron" and their spouses "uncle" and "aunt" — because I'm practically family.

* * *

Seamus paid for the items, minus the Snackboxes — George knocked the price for the Snackboxes off for some unknown reason. Not questioning George's gesture, I said goodbye to him and Uncle Ron, gave both Weasley men a hug, and promised to see them on the platform when we — meaning me, Rose, Albus, and the rest of us kids that are old enough to go — all left for Hogwarts.

Seamus then lead me back to the Leaky Cauldron, and we took the Floo home. Once we stumbled out of the grate, I brushed the soot from Calypso before setting her onto the ground, leaving her free to explore her new home. Kiera ran into the room and tackled her father, nearly knocking him back into the ashes, and I laughed as I finished dusting the soot from my own blue travelling cloak.

Markos was next to appear, begging for his pranking supplies, which Seamus gave him — along with his schoolbooks — before Seamus sent him off to his room to study. Then my mother appeared, a smile gracing her tired face. She kissed Seamus hello before giving me a hug.

"Something is coming, Lia." She whispered as Seamus left the room, "We cannot control it. But remember that we love you. You can change things. Save people. But do not do it lightly, because once something is changed once, it cannot be changed back."

I looked at her, confused, before remembering that she was gifted with a very weak strain of the Sight, unable to foretell a prophecy, but able to tell when something big is about to happen. Obviously, her gift had just been put to use.

"I understand, Mother." I didn't know what was going to happen, or how it pertained to me, but I was obviously the epicentre of it, since my mother had told this directly to me, and had told me things can only be changed once. The only thing I knew for certain was that I would face whatever came my way with all of my magical ability.

Journal Entry: 16 July, 2017

 _My mother's gift was put to use today. She told me something is coming… something they cannot control. She told me I can change things — save people — but that I cannot do it lightly, for it can only be changed once, and can never be changed back. And she told me to remember that they love me._

 _I will face whatever comes with all of my magical ability._

 _Added to Journal on 30 June, 1995_

 ** _I just wish I knew then what I know now._**


End file.
